familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Wiki talk:Administration
Alright, so this page is primarily for discussions for site promotion, deliberation about any topics that are up for grabs, or really whatever. Any thoughts on any obvious improvements we could make to this site to get our numbers up? Issues 1. I think these colors are pretty intense and distracting. The olnly comments I've seen so far are complaints. I think we should revert back to the standard scheme or some neutral colors. :The color scheme was designed after the original box sets released from Fox. Any complaints that we've had regarding the color scheme were actually responded to. The Monobook did change as per the suggestions of each individual who made comments. I believe those comments should now be outdated. Would you be willing to edit your own user monobook and post a screenshot as a suggested alternative? ::I'll see what I can do. John Reaves (talk) 00:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) 2. This page should be unprotected. Input should some from all users, not just admins. We don't want to alienate others. John Reaves (talk) 06:22, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Standards & Requirements You need to put some standards together to elect the person who should be bestowed the responsibility (NOT privilege) of sysop level. The editor should at least have more than one hundred edits, as opposed to a curriculum or "syop experience" and he should also be involved with this community for more then one month (as opposed to one week). An admin is someone who earned the community's trust, and not someone who they never saw before. Therefore, he should be nominated and then voted by the people who build this site; he should NOT be unilaterally appointed by one bureaucrat without previous consultation and deliberation. --BaddaBing 15:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Someone is jealous. John Reaves (talk) 15:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::lmao! That's your official response, Mr Mod? wow! You truly are qualified. The best man for the job. Hats off! --BaddaBing 15:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Currently, the only two active users who have over 100 edits, in fact, the only two active users at all, are myself and pilotkevin. It's very clear that serious changes need to be made to this wiki to attract more contributors, and I was more than willing to make some exceptions to add another admin in order to achieve this. If this were a standard wiki, and we had a reasonable number of regular contributors, I agree with you. It would not be reasonable to admin someone just on the basis of their adminship on another wiki. However, my friend, these are desperate times... :::Additionally, if you truly have issues with the way this wiki is run, please respond to it in a fashion that is objective and professional. Bashing one of our current administrators is not the way to get yourself attention. ::::Exactly. I wouldn't have considered a blind adminship had I considered this wiki to be active. John Reaves (talk) 18:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Random pages Why was removed from the sidebar? John Reaves (talk) 18:36, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure, actually. I might've just accidentally removed it when I was making some edits. You can put it back if you like. The whole page talks about how great the admins are, and it's only one admin. That's funny- Manateman John founded the site and Adam We was a previous admin. It only seems like I've been here forever. --Buckimion (talk) 13:34, June 1, 2018 (UTC)